User talk:ICarlyFan2009/Bad Archives
This is all "Bad Message" from 1 to 3 month ago: (Note: Don't Post Message Here Because It Only For Past Message) iCarly episodes All of the production codes are correct for this show. A production code tells when the episode was produced. iThink They Kissed was the 27th episode for the 2nd production season. So thats why it has a production code of 227. Also when Nick split the second season, they kept the production codes the same. The episodes are out of order when they are produced for the show. For iGot a Hot Room in this case was the first episode of the airing season and just happened to be the first episode to air. It is all up to Nick on how they air the episodes. Hope this clears things up. Here it is all sumed up production and airing seasons PRODUCTION SEASONS *Season 1: 25 (Janrury 2007- September 2007) 101-125 *Season 2: 45 (April 2008 - August 2009) 201-245 *Season 3: 13 (May 2010 - September 2010) 301-313 *Season 4: 13 (May 2011 - July 2011 and another episode to be shot in a couple of months 401-413 *Season 5: 13 Yet to be filmed AIRING SEASONS: *Season 1: 25 (08 September 2007 to 25 July 2008), 101-125 *Season 2: 25 (27 September 2008 to 08 August 2009), Nick split season 2 for the 45 episodes into two seasons 201-222 224-226 *Season 3: 20 (12 September 2009 to 26 June 2010), 227-245, 223 *Season 4: 13 (30 July 2010 to 11 June 2011) 301-313 *Season 5: 13 (08 Augest 13 2011 to Present) 401-413 Note season 4 was supposed to have 26 episodes from the orginal order but Nick decided to split it again *Season 6: 13 (2012) 501-513 The production codes is only the order in wich the episodes were made, it's useful as a reference to "determining the writers' original intentions". But it shouldn't matter to any of us since most of the episodes are "stand-alone" and the network airs them however they want. 21:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you bloody stupid, why have you protected every single page. The point of a wikia is that anyone in the world can edit it, are you that stupid you cant realise that. I was going to help you and edit pages for you but I cant due to stupidity so congratz. "Fake Note" Hi ICarlyFan2009, I am a huge fan of you, I follow your twitter and I have love what you have done with this wiki. I follow this wiki ever since 2010, a year after you began. I've noticed many grammatical errors in many pages and notice your grammer is incorrect. I've tried fixing these mistakes by editing, but most pages are locked. As a fan, I love your website and I almost cried over the story of your granfather passing away. Please let me be able to edit so I can fix the mistakes and help the wiki become more popular. thanks! :D Sincerely, EKLFan2009 (EKL= Edmund Kayyuen Lo) Hi ICarlyFan2009, It's me again. I'd love to help edit the wiki and become like you. I work on Plants vs. Zombies wiki and the Zombie Jombie wiki. I have also worked on the Disney wiki. Please let me edit and I won't let you down. Sincerely, EKLFan2009